Psychogenic-therapy methods using suggestive treatment with a therapeutic and prophylactic character are gaining increasingly in importance, since there exists a very high probability of a positive influencing of the subconscious Through this treatment, in a deep physically and psychically (hypnotic) relaxed state--which is in itself already of great therapeutic effect--, the negative mental (disturbing) factors, which are fixed in the subconscious mind and evoke (subconsciously) misguided behavior, are replaced suggestively by positive, mental-motivating elements.
Notwithstanding the necessity for different individual, treatments for executing the aforementioned exchange, it is, in order to relieve the therapist in charge, unavoidable and possible to carry out at least the first stage of maintaining and deepening of the relaxation condition by means of appropriate equipment.